


How to Court a Skeleton

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: The Swapfell and Fellswap universe collides with Underswap, and the other Papyrus' find themselves taken with Swap, who doesn't know how to handle it while their three brothers watch on with glee.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus/Papyrus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Sapphire_Sphinx, originally posted on Tumblr in June of 2017.  
> This was at a time when the fandom was still working out the differences between Swapfell and Fellswap, I think at this time I wasn't completely sure either, and this was before the Swapfell/Fellswap "Purple" Papyrus was called "Money" - at least, before I found out that was what they were calling them.  
> Hopefully this isn't too confusing and you will enjoy it! :-)

Papyrus dragged his feet a bit as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. At first, he didn’t know why Sans had been more insistent on waking him that morning, though when he was startled to a stop at the kitchen doorway, the memories from last night flooded back.

Later Papyrus would ask Sans where he found all the extra chairs.

Seated around the small square table were two sets of alternate versions of the skeleton brothers. The one set, that Sans was seated in his Papyrus’ lap. This was Black and Slim. Black always had a scowl on his face, and here he was sitting with his legs crossed and he had a black leash wrapped several times around one gloved hand. Behind him, the leash was attached to Slim’s collar and it kept him from slouching against the back of the chair.

The other set were seated in separate chairs; this Sans looked a bit more like his brother, purple triangles in his eyes that were wide and bright but seemed to have a touch of insanity underneath. They called this one Tri. His Papyrus looked very much like Slim, but more relaxed, and they had given him the nickname Trim.

“GOOD MORNING, BROTHER!” Sans greeted him. “I WAS ABOUT TO PICK YOU UP AND BRING YOU DOWN MYSELF, LAZY BONES!”

Papyrus grunted a bit in reply, his eyes passing over their guests as he sat down, hiding his uneasiness.

“HOW DID YOU SLEEP?” Tri asked with a wide grin that was a disturbing match for his brother’s.

“Uhm, fine,” Papyrus answered slowly. “How about you guys? Hope it wasn’t too weird being in a house that’s not yours… but yours…”

Black scoffed. “I HARDLY THINK IT WAS FITTING FOR A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDARDS SUCH AS MYSELF, HOWEVER, I AM ALSO TOUGH AND CAN ENDURE THE MOST INTOLERABLE OF SITUATIONS!”

“So, you mean for someone with a stick up his ass, you can sure _stick_ it out, eh?” Trim said with a wide grin.

“PAPYRUS!” Tri scolded.

“CARE TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A-!” Black started.

“BROTHERS, BROTHERS!” Sans cried out, coming to the table and holding his arms up to gain their attention. “WE SHOULD BE GETTING ALONG! SURELY WE ALL MUST HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON!”

“WITH YOU PEONS? I DOUBT IT,” Black grumbled.

“M’lord, please,” Slim murmured gently, putting a hand on Black’ shoulder. “Give them a chance?”

“I’M SURE THERE MUST BE SOMETHING!” Tri said, sounding more optimistic.

“I HAVE SOME PUZZLES THAT I WOULD LOVE TO SHOW YOU!” Sans said, turning back to finish off the taco mix and filling the taco shells. “I THINK YOU ALL WOULD BE QUITE IMPRESSED!”

“Well, they certainly are _puzzling_ ,” Papyrus quipped with a small chuckle.

Trim and Slim immediately darted their eyes to this other version of themselves.

“PAPYRUS!”

“What’s wrong, bro? I’m a _rattlin’_ ya a bit?” Papyrus asked.

Trim snickered, Slim silently laughed, but the shaking of his ribcage clued Black into his laughter and his brother elbowed him for it.

“Hmm, makes me wonder what gets _you_ rattled,” Trim murmured, leaning toward Papyrus, resting his elbow on the table and putting his chin in his hand.

Papyrus blinked, then blushed and looked away.

‘ _He is too cute,_ ’ Slim thought to himself.

‘ _What a cute expression,_ ’ Trim thought.

“DO WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU THREE AND YOUR PUNS ALL DAY NOW?” Tri asked, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out with a bit of magic and pouting.

“Nah, bro, we can hang out here,” Trim said.

“THAT MAY BE BEST,” Sans said as he served the tacos. “MY PUZZLES CAN BE A LITTLE DANGEROUS IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO LOOK FOR AND WHAT YOUR ARE DOING! I WOULD HATE TO SEE EITHER OF YOU GET HURT!”

“Come on, bro, give us a bit more credit than that,” Papyrus murmured, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone and instead focusing on pretending to eat his breakfast.

“IF YOU’RE ANYTHING LIKE MY PET, THEN YOU NEED TO SPEND MORE TIME IN TRAINING INSTEAD OF LAZILY DRINKING CONDIMENTS AT YOUR STATION!” Black said accusingly, poking at the tacos with distrust.

“I BELIEVE OUR BROTHERS WOULD MUCH PREFER TO STAY HERE,” Tri said, picking up a taco and taking a bite. “AS LAZY AS THAT OPTION IS, IT WOULD BE BEST FOR THEM TO NOT ACCIDENTALLY GET CAUGHT UP IN A PUZZLE THAT SANS HAS SO CAREFULLY CALIBRATED.”

“If I may, m’lord,” Slim murmured. “Please?”

“PSH, FINE,” Black said, taking a plate and holding it over his shoulder for Slim.

“Thank you,” Slim murmured.

Papyrus glanced over at the others, but then returned to his own breakfast quickly.

The other two Papyrus’ noticed the way Papyrus seemed a little uncomfortable. They both found it cute and they both wondered in what other ways they could make him look this adorable.

Sans knew that his brother was painfully shy in groups; it was often overlooked since he seemed so laid back and calm, but it was the reason for his bad habits. Sans had at least got him to stop smoking inside the house. He hoped that maybe a day spent with two other skeletons who seemed very much like him could help.

Once breakfast was done, Sans shooed their guests out of the kitchen so that he could clean (though Tri insisted on staying to help), which left Papyrus feeling like he was now responsible for entertaining the others.

“MUTT!” Black shouted.

Slim immediately kneeled in front of his brother and cast his eyes downward. “Yes, m’lord?”

“YOU ARE TO BEHAVE AND NOT EMBARRASS US IN THIS HOUSE,” Black demanded.

“Yes, m’lord,” Slim murmured.

Trim looked amused by the display, while Papyrus looked borderline horrified.

Black completely ignored them, caressing the top of Slim’s head with a smirk before reaching down to unclip the leash from his collar.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Black murmured, too low for the others to hear. “You have my permission to pursue.”

Slim’s soul fluttered. “Thank you, m’lord,” he said.

“SEE? MANY HANDS MAKE LIGHT WORK!” Tri was saying as he and Sans left the kitchen.

“I CANNOT ARGUE WITH THAT!” Sans said with a pleased smile. “ARE YOU READY TO GO OUT, BLACK?”

“THE TERRIBLE SANS IS ALWAYS READY,” Black said, turning on his heel towards the door. “LET’S SEE HOW IMPRESSIVE YOUR PUZZLES REALLY ARE.”

“YOU THREE HAVE FUN!” Tri said, skipping over to his brother to give him a quick hug, which Trim returned, picking him up. “I know what you’re gonna do,” Tri took the opportunity to whisper in a teasing tone. “Have fun!”

Trim chuckled. “You’re too cool, bro.”

“PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WON’T JUST LAY ON THE COUCH, SLEEPING, AND DRINKING HONEY THE WHOLE TIME!” Sans said, putting his hands on his hips as he gave Papyrus a pointed look.

“Nah, bro, not the _whole_ time,” Papyrus said with a grin.

“HMMM… ALL RIGHT. OH, AND NO SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY AT MUFFET’S!”

“Just focus on having fun, bro, we’ll be fine,” Papyrus said.

“ALL RIGHT. WE WILL BE BACK LATER!”

“BEHAVE YOURSELF, MUTT!”

Tri just grinned widely at his brother, who gave him a wink back.

The three short skeletons headed out the door, and Papyrus felt a small pang of dread when the door shut behind them. He scratched the back of his head as he turned to the other two, thankful that Slim had gotten up from his kneeling position on the floor.

“Well, heh, I’m, uh, a bit of a bonehead when it comes to this entertaining thing,” Papyrus said truthfully.

“It’s cool, bro, no need to be bashful about it,” Trim said with a grin, moving to stand closer to him.

“No need to worry too much,’” Slim said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he also moved to stand closer to him. “I’m sure you’re quite _humerus_.”

Papyrus let out a small laugh.

“Ah, that seemed to tickle your _funny bone_ ,” Trim said.

“Pfft, well, no _bones_ about it, you guys are definitely Papyrus’.”

The other two laughed at the pun, but everything seemed to dissolve back into silence as Papyrus began to look anywhere but at his two guests.

Slim and Trim both thought that he looked too cute for his own good.

“What do you want to do, sweetheart?” Trim asked.

Papyrus felt his face heat up at the pet name. “Oh, uhm, I dunno, we can try to watch T.V.? Now sure if there’s anything on, really, but-!”

Slim gripped onto Papyrus’ wrist and pulled him over to the couch. “That sounds like a plan!”

Papyrus sputtered as Slim pulled his nervous alternate into his lap, missing the irritated look Trim had on his face. Papyrus slid off Slim’s lap easily, though, and settled next to him.

“I’m good here, really,” Papyrus said nervously.

“Good, ‘cause I’d like to sit next to ya, too,” Trim said, dropping onto the couch next to him and putting an arm on the back of the couch, which made Papyrus shrink a little in discomfort.

The other two still thought it was adorable.

“Got the remote?” Slim asked, hiding his own annoyance at Trim.

Papyrus lifted his hand. It glowed orange, there was silence for a moment until something rattled under the couch and the remote flew out from underneath it and into Papyrus’ hand. The television was turned on and they were greeted by an image of a DJ robot lounging on a bright beach blanket as snowflakes obviously made of paper and glitter fell on him.

“Ah, a classic,” Papyrus said.

While Papyrus leaned back, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket and starting to relax, he was completely oblivious to the sharp looks the other two were exchanging over his head.

* * *

Sans had brought his guests through the forest and showed them his most recent puzzles. The three chatted animatedly about them, shared some tips and suggestions, and even started to recalibrate one of them together.

“This is really a lot of fun!” Sans said, grinning at the other two through a length of rope that held up a log. “It’s so nice to meet others that have the same passion for puzzles as I do!”

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to put more blades in this thing?” Tri asked, fingering the smooth edge of the log with an almost forlorn expression.

“No, Tri!” Sans said puffing out his cheeks a little in frustration. “How can I capture a human if I accidentally cut them in half!”

“Then you’ll have two to bring to your Captain,” Black said with a smirk.

“THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE!” Sans cried.

Black and Tri both laughed. Sans sighed.

“What do you suppose our brothers are up to?” Tri wondered as he tied a knot in the rope to secure the trap.

“PROBABLY SMOKING AND BEING UN-DEPLORABLY LAZY!” Black snarled. “I WOULD LIKE TO THINK THAT MUTT IS BETTER BEHAVED, HOWEVER, I CANNOT IMAGINE WHAT INFLUENCES FROM THE OTHER TWO WOULD AFFECT HIM!”

“You’re not accusing my Papy of being a bad influence, are you?” Sans asked, looking at Black with a mixture of sadness and annoyance.

Black leveled a look at him.

Sans sighed. “Well, my brother can be quite lazy; I do not know what he would do without a cool guy like me around.”

“Me too,” Tri agreed.

“ME TOO!” Black added.

The three looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

“You better back off, pal,” Trim growled as soon as Papyrus left the room to find them all something to drink.

“You first, bud,” Slim countered, his hands curling into fists.

“I was here first, friend.”

“We arrived at the same time, chum.”

“I saw him first, then, bro.”

“I think you’re full of shit, dude.”

With each sentence, the two skeleton’s faces went from easy-going grins to possessive sneers, and when their faces were barely an inch away from one another, their respective left eyes began to glow with barely restrained purple and orange magic.

“Ahem.”

The two turned to the sound and their magic immediately dissipated. Papyrus stood in the doorway to the kitchen, blinking at the two on the couch, three bottles in his hands.

“Uh, did I miss something?” Papyrus asked slowly.

“Nope,” Trim said, shooting back to his side of the couch.

“Nothing at all!” Slim added, leaning back into his corner.

Papyrus looked between the two of them then sighed, knowing that something was going on but deciding he didn’t want to know what.

“I have water, and that’s it,” he sighed handing a bottle each to Slim and Trim.

“ _Water_ you worried about?” Trim said with a wink. “It won’t _drain_ our fun.”

Papyrus snickered.

Slim threw a nasty glare at Trim; Black abhorred him making puns, so he was rusty.

“I get the _sinking_ feeling your weak puns might,” Slim said with a smirk as he opened his water.

“ _Tub_ -be honest there, I may leave you in my _wake_ ,” Trim quipped.

“Uhh,” Papyrus murmured, glancing between them again.

“Mixing mediums, nice,” Slim murmured. “But I’ll ask you to _seas_ your attempts before you embarrass yourself.”

“I _fish_ you would stop grandstanding.”

“ _Whale_ you knock it off?”

“You first.”

“You first, you jerk!”

Before Papyrus knew it, the two were in each other’s faces again and looking ready to throttle one another as they continued to childishly yell “you first!” at one another. Their irritation with each other made him take a step back.

“Okay, looks like you two have a _boatload_ of issues to work out, so, uhm…”

The two stopped their arguing and turned to look at Papyrus, who stood looking at them awkwardly. Papyrus was a little startled when they both laughed, and he was startled again when the door opened and Sans, Black, and Tri entered, talking loudly and laughing.

It took everything in Papyrus to not break down crying in relief, but he still had some standards.

“Welcome back bro,” Papyrus greeted, his usual lazy grin slipping into place. “If you’ll excuse me.”

With a _pop!_ Papyrus disappeared.

“Aw, man your bro does that too?” Tri said, looking in the space Papyrus once occupied in a mix of annoyance and awe.

“Yes,” Sans said with a sigh, crossing his arms. He looked over at the two tall skeletons and smiled. “I’m glad to see my brother wasn’t neglecting his duties as host. I hope you all had an enjoyable afternoon?”

“Yes, we did, thank you,” Slim answered politely, adverting his eyes.

“Papyrus is a lovely host,” Trim said. “In many ways.”

“Good!” Sans smiled brightly. “I’m just going to go check on him and I will make you all a special batch of my Dinner Tacos!”

Sans made for the stairs, and once he was halfway up and mostly out of earshot, Black and Tri turned to their brothers.

“What did you do, mutt?” Black growled.

“What happened?” Tri asked, crossing his arms.

“I did nothing, m’lord,” Slim said, immediately dropping off the couch to kneel.

“We were just hanging out,” Trim said.

“Why do I not believe you?” Black asked, also crossing his arms, though looking annoyed while Tri looked relaxed.

“What did you guys do?” Trim asked, knowing exactly how to throw off his brother’s focus and hoping it worked on Black, too.

“Oh! Sans showed us some of his puzzles! They’re a little simple, and way, _way_ too soft on any human that would pass by! I really wanted to add some blades to his log, but he told me that it wasn’t nice, that it was something they don’t do here, but I think it’s just what his puzzles need!”

As Tri went on describing their day animatedly, Black glanced between Slim and Trim. He could still feel the tension and even if Slim insisted on staying silent about it, he could tell what was going on.

“No mercy, mutt,” Black said as he bent to murmur in the side of his brother’s skull. “Don’t forget who you are.”

“Yes, m’lord.”

* * *

“Papyrus?” Sans murmured as he slowly opened the door to his brother’s bedroom.

“’sup?”

Sans breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Papyrus lounging on his lumpy mattress, his legs dangling off the end.

“Relieved that you took your shortcut to your room rather than somewhere else,” Sans said. “Are you all right? I get the feeling that we all walked into something.”

“Hm? Nah, Trim and Slim had a disagreement, but nothing they can’t settle like monsters,” Papyrus said with a grin.

Sans tilted his head. “Papy, I know having so many new friends in the house makes you nervous. Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Sure thing, bro.”

“Okay,” Sans gave him another unsure look before he pasted a grin on. “I’m going to make dinner, then, so don’t go anywhere!”

Papyrus chuckled. “I’ll be there, bro.”

* * *

The next day, both Sans and Papyrus had to work, and the others insisted that they fulfill their duties.

“A ROYAL GUARD CANNOT LET HIS GUARD DOWN!” Black said. “YOU CANNOT AFFORD A DAY OFF IF YOU WANT TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!”

“HE IS QUITE RIGHT, SANS! DO NOT WORRY, WE WILL TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES AND THE HOUSE WHILE YOU ARE GONE!” Tri had assured him.

“Let’s work extra hard today, brother!” Sans said brightly as they made their way to his sentry station. “Maybe we can leave work early to hang out more with the others if we do!”

“But we always work ourselves _to the bone_ ,” Papyrus quipped.

“PAPY…”

“I’m just saying, we always do a skele- _ton_ of work.”

“PAPYRUS!”

“ _Tibia_ honest, I rather enjoy my work.”

“GAH!”

Sans scowled as Papyrus laughed and they continued on in silence for a bit.

“Hey, Sans, seriously now, can I ask you something?”

“Why of course, brother! What can The Magnificent Sans help you with?”

“Uhm, have you, uh, noticed anything… strange about Slim and Trim?”

“How so?”

“Well, actually, I guess I should ask if Black and Tri have been acting funny around you.”

“Uhm, again, how do you mean?”

“Do they fight with each other?”

“No, they don’t. The three of us have become quite good friends very quickly, but what else can be expected of skeletons as cool as us? Mweh heh heh!” Sans giggled, but then his face turned serious again. “Are you having trouble being friends with Slim and Trim?”

Papyrus sighed, looking up at the ceiling of the cavern as he played yesterday’s events in his head. “I think the problem is more that _they_ are having trouble being friends. I just don’t want to get in the middle of their arguments.”

“No, that is definitely not a good position to be in, and not the kind of position good friends should put another friend in.”

They lapsed back into silence, which lasted until they got to Papyrus’ sentry station.

“I think you just need to give them some time,” Sans said. “They are both new to our world, and theirs doesn’t seem like too nice of a place, so maybe instead of being shy like you, they had to be aggressive to survive. Just give them some time.”

Papyrus smiled, folding his arms and dropping his chin on them. “All right, bro, if you think that will work.”

“I AM CERTAIN IT WILL! NOW, DON’T FALL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST! WE MUST WORK HARD SO WE CAN RETURN TO OUR GUESTS!”

“Sure thing, bro,” Papyrus said. “Just taking a break.”

“YOU JUST GOT HERE!”

“Getting it over with now.”

Sans sighed and walked away.

* * *

“He’s not going to like it,” Slim muttered.

“What would you know?” Trim growled.

“It’s so cheesy.”

“Like what you got is any better?”

“I at least paid attention to what he likes!”

“I did too!”

“Obviously.”

“Oh, fuck right off you pansy ass excuse for a skeleton.”

“You first!”

“ _You_ first!”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck yourself!”

Slim stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” Trim snapped, stopping and looking over his shoulder at the other.

Slim snickered. “Isn’t that what we’re actually trying to do?”

Trim couldn’t help a small laugh at the blatant irony of the situation, but he quickly shook his head and brought his game face back on, staring almost coldly at Slim.

“Now isn’t the time to get into a philosophical debate on the whole thing. What I can tell you is that you have absolutely no shot with him against me.”

Slim’s eyes narrowed. “I beg to differ.”

* * *

Papyrus slowly came out of his nap, and he sat up with a yawn, rubbing the back of his neck. When the fog lifted from his eyes, they widened at what he saw in front of him.

There were two jars sitting on his station only inches from where his face was as he slept. They both were filled with honey, but in each jar, suspended in the amber liquid, were items.

Papyrus picked up a jar in each hand, holding each up one at a time and squinting to decipher what was inside.

“Are… are those condoms?” Papyrus muttered, turning the jar to try to read any of the writing on the square packets that had a clearly circular shape inside them. “And… that… looks awfully phallic.”

In the other jar was an almost bulbous-looking item that was tapered on one end, and had a flat base. Like a plug of some kind.

Papyrus gingerly set the jars down, wriggling his fingers once they left the jars, as if worried he got something on them from touching the objects as his face twisted into confusion and almost-disgust. He glanced around, then got up to look around his station for some sign of who brought him the odd gifts, and upon finding none, he sat back down, looked hard at the jars again, and then he carefully picked them up and stashed them on a hidden shelf under the station’s counter top. He then folded his hands, sat up straight, and vowed to not move or sleep until the end of his shift.

* * *

“I don’t know why you’re bothering to try.”

“I can say the same thing about you.”

“Your gifts are grossly inappropriate.”

“Like yours are any better.”

“You signed your card ‘Fuck Me.’ With a heart.”

“Yours had a terrible sex joke on it.”

“Your life is a terrible sex joke.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not if you paid me!”

The whispered argument had grown just loud enough to wake Papyrus.

“For the love of Toriel,” he muttered. “Can you two not argue for one minute?”

Papyrus sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye-sockets before fixing the other two with a glare, but then the glare melted into a confused look.

“Wait, what the hell are you two doing in my room?” Papyrus asked.

“Uhhh…”

“He was…”

“Well you see…”

“We were…”

The two looked like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

“GOTTA GO BYE!” they both shouted at the same time before teleporting out of the room.

Papyrus stared blankly at the space the two had just occupied.

“Were they watching me sleep?!”

* * *

This all went on for the better part of a month; Slim and Trim seemed to make it their mission to follow and stalk Papyrus at any given moment. The two were always found throwing insults to one another or trying to make backhanded comments when around Papyrus and their brothers. There would be no less than four more instances of Papyrus waking to find Slim, Trim, or both, watching him sleep. Odd gifts were found at his station, outside his bedroom door, even a few on his bed and even in the bathroom.

Sans, Black, and Tri seemed all but oblivious to what was going on with their brothers, happily chirping and discussing puzzles and traps, gushing over how cool their Alphys’ were, comparing notes, recipes, and just all in all getting along.

Papyrus sighed, rubbing his face as he stood at the kitchen sink. He had even offered to wash the dishes, that was how desperate he was to get away from everyone. He felt exhausted, and it wasn’t the usual, exhausted-with-life-type feeling that he normally had. He didn’t understand what Slim and Trim were doing, and part of him wondered if they even knew what they were doing.

He looked down at the dishes, and with another, more resigned sigh, he reached for the sponge and the soap and he turned on the water.

“You’re going to get your sleeves wet,” a voice murmured against the side of his skull as long arms started covering his.

Papyrus jumped. “Tr-trim?!”

The other chuckled, carefully pushing the orange sleeves up Papyrus’s arms. “This is why my jackets have short sleeves,” he all but purred. “There you go. Need any help?”

Papyrus’ body had stiffened. He shook his head.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Trim pressed the side of his face against his as his hands trailed up his arms and stopped at his shoulders. “Or maybe I can help you relax a little? You’re acting like a circus performer.”

Papyrus blinked. “What?”

“You look in- _tents_.”

Papyrus couldn’t help a small laugh. “No, no, I’m all right, really,” he said, relaxing just slightly. “This shouldn’t take me long. Seriously.”

“All right, sweet cheeks,” Trim said, squeezing his shoulders briefly before he stepped away.

Just as Papyrus fully relaxed, Trim swatted his behind. He spun and gave Trim a horrified look.

“Hurry your sweet little buns, hon,” Trim said as he winked and left the kitchen.

Papyrus felt his face heat up hotter than the lava lakes in Hotland.

About fifteen minutes later, Papyrus felt that his soul wasn’t pounding so hard in his chest and the dishes were all finished.

“Phew, took a little longer than I expected, but it’s done,” Papyrus said with a sigh.

“Does that mean it’s play time?”

Papyrus slapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from shouting in surprise when Slim wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him into his chest.

“Slim! What the hell, man?!” Papyrus sputtered.

“Just checking up on you,” Slim said innocently, one hand wandering over his hip and down his leg.

“W-what are you-?”

“Hmm, maybe if I gave you this incentive before, you would have finished the dishes earlier,” Slim murmured, his hand making its way back up his leg, but on the inside.

Papyrus teleported away before Slim’s hand reached his pelvis. Slim chuckled and went back to the living room.

* * *

While Papyrus would spend the next few days trying to full-out avoid his dimensional doppelgangers, Sans had taken to bringing his own on patrol with him.

“So, you see, if you took the rope and wrapped it around like this, it will not only make a more secure knot, but you will be able to release it, if necessary, a lot quicker,” Black said.

“Wowzers, that’s really neat!” Sans said, looking around the rope carefully, studying the knot.

“I must admit, that is impressive,” Tri said, also taking a cursory look at the knot, as he was genuinely impressed. “You seem to know a lot about rope and knots there, Black; why is that?”

“Mweh heh heh,” Black said, his face lighting up with a pale tone of color as he blushed. “The Malevolent Sans can’t reveal _all_ of his secrets.”

“Aww, come on,” Tri said, pouting.

“We are besties!” Sans exclaimed. “Besties tell each other everything!”

“I’m teaching you the knots, aren’t I? What does it matter where I learned it from.”

“Oh, all right,” Tri sighed.

“That does seem fair,” Sans agreed.

They spent the next hour finishing up the trap. It wouldn’t have taken so long if Tri hadn’t “accidentally” set off the trap twice (though one time was pretty funny as Sans was caught up in the rope himself, which resulted in him shouting at the other two to stop laughing long enough to help him down).

“I really am sorry, Sansy,” Tri said after they finally got the trap back together after his second set-off.

“No, you’re not,” Sans said, giving him a side glance.

“Come on, it was kind of funny,” Tri said with a wide grin.

“The first time was,” Black conceded. “But the second time got irritating.”

“Aw, come on you guys,” Tri said with a sigh, jogging ahead a couple of steps so he could face the two, walking backwards as he talked. “Why don’t I treat you two to Slice Cream to make up for it?”

“Don’t you mean Vice Cream?” Black asked.

Sans looked between the two of them. “What in the world are you two talking about? What in the world is Slice and Vice Cream?”

“It’s a deliciously cold dessert that has a blade in it!” Tri said, his eyes sparkling. “Half the fun is making sure you don’t slice your tongue!”

Sans frowned. “That sounds…”

“Stupid,” Black growled. “Vice Cream had messages on the sticks.”

“That sounds like Nice Cream!” Sans said with a grin. “But, what do they say?”

“Eh, it was kind of lame,” Black said with a shrug. “They’d have stupid reminders to assert your dominance whenever you could, marking your territory with paint, things like that.”

“That…” Sans’ face twisted in some slight confusion as he thought about it. “It kind of makes sense, actually.”

“So, what about this Nice Cream you’re talking about?” Black asked.

“Yeah, Sansy! What’s Nice Cream like?” Tri asked, the triangles in his eyes spinning in his excitement.

Sans grinned at them both. “Hang on to your scarves, my friends, for I am about to introduce you two to something truly amazing!”

Fifteen minutes later, the three were finishing off their Nice Creams.

“You look fantastic today,” Tri read.

“Are those claws natural?” Sans read.

Black blinked. “You look super spiffy,” he muttered. He looked up at Tri. “Tri, my apologies,” he looked over to Sans. “I take back what I said about Tri’s Slice Cream. This Nice Cream is truly the lamest thing I have ever heard of.” 

* * *

Papyrus felt like he was approaching a nervous breakdown; Slim and Trim seemed to follow him everywhere, they made odd, borderline sexual comments, they had taken to making physical contact now and finding any and all excuses to be near him.

As strange to Papyrus as that was, what made it all even worse was that he almost wanted them to. A pleasant shiver ran up his spine when Slim brushed his finger up the back of his leg the other night when all six of them were watching NTT. He couldn't deny the pleased sigh when Trim caressed the back of his skull; Papyrus couldn't recall what Trim was saying, all he really knew that he was very abruptly interrupted by Slim stumbling into them, and he was burning with embarrassment over how much he enjoyed being touched like that.

But there was one question that began a slew of others to invade his mind - why?

Why were these two behaving like this? Why were they constantly arguing and yet seemed to get along fairly well as long as he was between them? Why the comments? The jokes? The odd items he would find at his station or in his bedroom? The sudden touching? The fact that they watched him sleep?

That was why Papyrus was hiding in the one place that the others wouldn't dare intrude - Sans' room. If not out of respect for Sans himself, then it was the fact that he was a version of their own brothers.

He wasn’t by himself for too long, though.

“Papyrus?! Here you are!” Sans exclaimed.

“Sans, please, shut the door and keep your voice down,” Papyrus begged.

Sans frowned as he shut the door. “Brother, are you all right?”

“Sort of? Yes? Not really? I, I’m just really, really confused,” Papyrus said.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Sans said, moving to take his brother by the hand and lead him to the bed, inviting him to sit. “Something is going on, please, tell me what it is? I want to help.”

“I know you do,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “Black and Tri aren’t acting strange around you still?”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Sans said. “Are Slim and Trim acting strange around you?”

“Yeah. They’ve been following me around, not only around the house but out in the village and at my sentry post. I know they’ve followed me on a few of my patrols, because when I go back to my station, I see their footprints. They say odd things, they… touch me,” Papyrus blushed, quickly moving on because that was one aspect he definitely didn’t want to discuss in detail with Sans. “They also have been leaving me gifts.”

“That is quite sweet of them! Friends often give each other gifts, you know, like how I always give Alphys a bone? She loves them!”

“It took me a while to realize they were the ones leaving me stuff, and honestly bro, some of it is a little weird.”

“Maybe what they’re giving you are what monster friends give each other in their worlds!”

“Bro, I don’t think there’s a lot of room for friendship in their worlds,” Papyrus said in a dubious tone. He sighed, bending forward, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. “I, I just don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t want to ask them because I don’t feel like I can trust whatever answer they give me, and I also can’t prove that they’re doing all of this.”

“Hmm, yeah, and asking outright might be viewed as rude,” Sans said, fingers drumming his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, the stars in his pupils spinning. “I got it! I’ll just ask Black and Tri if they know something!”

Papyrus looked up with a smile. “Thanks bro, you’re just too cool.”

“Mweh heh heh! No feat is too big or small for the Magnificent Sans! Especially when it comes to taking care of his brother!” Sans declared.

Papyrus laughed. “The Royal Guard better watch out,” he said as he pulled Sans into a headlock. “Because the Magnificent Sans is going to be the best guard they’ve ever seen!”

“MWEH! DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!!”

* * *

“There really isn’t any reason for you to be here,” Trim muttered with a scowl.

“I can say the same for you,” Slim countered.

“Someone’s gotta watch after him.”

“And clearly someone’s gotta watch after you.”

“How do ya figure?”

“Oh please, a horny bag of dicks like you should come with a warning.”

“Says the dog that would hump anything that moves.”

They had their argument in hushed tones, but Papyrus was growing used to ignoring them. It didn’t matter to him what was said, because he never understood why they were fighting. The only reasons the two of them were even with him was because he knew Sans was going to ask Black and Tri about their crazy brothers, and that the two of them followed him no matter what he said or did. He didn’t bother with his shortcuts much these days, since now that Slim and Trim had been around the village, they could shortcut to just about any place that Papyrus did, so it was hardly worth the effort anymore. 

“All right, you two,” Papyrus said as they approached the shop. “I’m going in here to get the things Sans asked for. Old man Gerson isn’t very fond of too many people in his shop and even less fond of noise. If you guys want to continue your argument, great, do it out here.”

Papyrus disappeared through the doorway.

“Look what you did,” Slim growled.

“What I did? If you didn’t follow us like some pathetic puppy-!”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me!”

“If the shoe fits, pal.”

“Maybe someone should give you the boot straight up your ass!”

“Maybe you ought to do some _sole_ searching before you make a threat like that.”

“Oh, what wasn’t a threat,” Slim said, ignoring the pun as a bone materialized in his hand. “That was a dire promise.”

Trim followed suit. “Fine by me. I usually don’t like getting physical, too much work, but I think the effort here will be so worth it.”

Slim’s eyes narrowed, magic swirling in them. “Loser stays the hell away from Papyrus.”

“Deal. Get ready to get dunked on, sucker.”

“Bring it on, asshole.”

Inside the shop, Papyrus was being reminded why he hated doing any errands for Sans, especially when they involved the shop. Gerson was a nice old monster, but he would talk his head off if it wasn’t attached. He rambled on and on as he slowly, oh so _sloooooowly_ retrieved the items Papyrus asked for from the shelves and placing them in a bag.

“- and so, I says to her- say, what’s goin’ on out thar?” Gerson said, leaning over the counter and squinting his old eyes towards the shop window.

Papyrus glanced over his shoulder to see a flash of orange and purple, and it was only just then he felt the thrum of magic in the air. His eyes widened and he turned back to the old turtle and pulled a handful of gold coins from his pockets.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Gerson thank you so much good luck with your neighbor I’ll tells Sans you said hi gotta go bye!” Papyrus spoke so fast and without a break that it sounded like he had spoken just one full word as he gripped the bag and dashed out of the shop, with Gerson yelling “slow down, son!” behind him.

Papyrus stopped short at the scene before him. Slim and Trim were facing each other, each had a bone tightly griped in one hand, their magic forming a dome around them as it built up. It was a typical tactic, much like how monster animals often had their fur stand on end to make themselves look bigger to scare off adversaries back in the old days.

But Papyrus knew the danger, especially if these two were like him; they had a hidden well of unbelievably high magical abilities, either of them alone could level about half the town if provoked. They should know this as well as he did, so why in the world they were even _slightly_ chancing this…

“What in the Angel’s name do you two _think_ you are doing?!” Papyrus’ voice boomed as he marched over to stand between them.

Slim and Trim were so startled that their magic instantly dissipated and their bone weapons disappeared from their hands. They both straightened from their battle stances and gave Papyrus a blank look each.

“Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on here,” Papyrus growled. “But it better _stop._ This may be how you guys solve problems in your realms, but not in this one and _definitely_ _not_ in my home town. There is absolutely nothing, _nothing_ in the Underground worth the kind of destruction you know the three of us are capable of!”

Slim and Trim’s eyes widened, not only in shock with the pure anger in Papyrus’ voice, but the meaning behind his words. The two glanced at each other, then down at the ground.

Papyrus took a deep breath; he wanted to say more, but now he knew there was nothing else to really say. With a sharp turn on his heel, he started for his home, leaving his two twins standing on their own. A few people in the village had gathered, noticing the swell of magic and wondering what was going on, and now they dispersed, especially upon realizing that they had come across something rather personal.

“What do we do now?” Trim asked.

Slim was quiet for a moment before he sighed. “We have a talk.”

* * *

“So… I have a question for you guys,” Sans said. “About your brothers.”

“What about them?” Black asked.

“Have either of them mentioned anything about my brother?”

“What do you mean?” Tri chirped as he began smashing vegetables with his fists.

“Well, Papyrus said that they have been acting a little strangely around him.”

“Strangely?” the two said, stopping in their tasks to look at Sans.

“Yeah. He said that they follow him, say strange things to him, they’ve been giving him gifts,” Sans looked up at the ceiling, searching his memory to make sure he wasn’t leaving any details out that could be crucial. “Oh! He said they touch him, though, that was all. I touch you guys, we hug and such, friends do that.”

“Of course they do!” Tri said.

“But that isn’t why _my_ brother is doing it,” Black said with a knowing smirk.

“I figured it may be a matter of world differences,” Sans said, looking relieved.

“It sounds to me like my brother likes your brother,” Tri said, returning to his task.

“That’s wonderful! It’s so hard for Papyrus to make friends!”

The other two stopped again to look at Sans as they realized that their brighter double was missing the point, probably the same way his brother was.

“Sans, they’re seducing him,” Black said.

“When I said like, I meant _like_ like,” Tri confirmed, then he laughed. “They’re not exactly being subtle about it.”

It took Sans a moment to catch on, and he let out a squeal of excitement.

“THAT’S AMAZING!” he cried out. “WOWZERS, I AM SO HAPPY FOR HIM!”

“How the hell did you two not notice?!” Black growled.

“You’ve seen how shy Papyrus is,” Sans said. “If not, then I’ve told you. He is so hard on himself, I don’t know why, but he is really a wonderful monster and,” Sans paused. “But the two of them fight all the time, according to Papyrus, so…” he thought for a moment. “Are they fighting over him?”

“Yeah,” Tri said.

“Probably,” Black agreed.

“Huh, wowzers, well, I just can’t get over that someone, two someone’s at that, see how wonderful he can be! I can’t wait to tell him!

It seemed Sans wouldn’t have to wait long. Only a few minutes later did they hear the door open and Papyrus appeared in the kitchen doorway, dropping the bag of items on the floor.

“Brother! Welcome home, I-!” Sans stopped short when he saw the look on Papyrus’ face. “Papyrus?”

“Where’s Trim?” Tri asked.

“And the mutt?” Black added.

“They fell behind,” Papyrus said flatly. “I’m going to take a nap.”

He turned and started up the stairs. The three short skeletons exchanged varying glances of concern and confusion before Sans left them to follow his brother.

“Papyrus, please, tell me what happened,” Sans asked, jogging to catch up with the taller skeleton.

Papyrus sighed, going into his room and indicating to Sans that he was invited in as well. He dropped heavily on the edge of his bed.

“The two are nuts,” Papyrus sighed. “They started fighting in town, and I mean, they got their magic out kind of fighting.”

Sans nodded. “Wowzers, they must like you an awful lot.”

Papyrus looked up. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“They like you!”

Papyrus looked at Sans flatly. “Really not in the mood for jokes right now, Sans, I know that’s weird coming from me.”

“No, no, really! I spoke to Black and Tri! They said that they both like you, like, _like_ like you!”

Sans’ eyes were sparkling brightly with the stars spinning so fast that they nearly just looked like circles. Papyrus continued to stare at him as the words slowly processed and sank in. Finally he crumpled in on himself.

“Oh my stars,” he murmured. “What in the world… Why the hell… Just… I…”

“It’s so cute! Slim and Trim are courting you!”

Papyrus suddenly stood. “WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS NOT HOW YOU COURT SOMEONE!”

Sans’ eyes stopped spinning, a little startled by his brother’s outburst, and he watched as Papyrus fell back on his bed with a sigh, looking exhausted.

“Papy?”

“Why, Sans? Why in the world would they be doing this?”

“Is it not what you want?” Sans asked quietly, moving slowly to sit next to Papyrus, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s not it,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “It’s just that… just… why? Why me? I’m just so confused.”

Sans’ face fell. “Papyrus, my dear brother,” he murmured, reaching over to take a hand between his own, squeezing it. “You don’t see yourself very well. Sure, you’re a bit of a lazybones, but I know you do your best. You have a great sense of humor, while I dislike your awful puns and terrible jokes, when you relax enough to tell some to our friends over at Muffet’s, they really like them! You’re always keeping an eye out for me, you brought us here to Snowdin so I could train for the Royal Guard, you are kind to everyone, and you’re a pretty good looking monster.”

Sans grinned up at Papyrus, who only gave a small, still sad smile in return.

“Hmm… You know, maybe that one anime was right, you can’t see the plum on your back.”

Papyrus blinked. “Huh?”

“Yeah, there’s this one anime that Alphys borrowed from Undyne, and one of the characters was feeling bad about themselves, so the other said something about not seeing the plum on their back. I guess plums must be something important to humans, because it meant that you can’t see your good qualities.”

“That… sounds a little odd,” Papyrus said, scratching the back of his head.

“But it seems to be true.”

“Maybe? But what do I do about Slim and Trim?”

“How do you feel about them, Papy?”

Papyrus shifted uncomfortably. “I dunno, they’re both pretty cool, but if the two of them are just going to fight, I won’t be able to stand it.”

“Are you saying you want to date them both?”

“I dunno,” Papyrus’ face heated up in a blush. “It… seems to be a good solution, if they both like me, but again, if they hate each other, I can’t pick one over the other, so… then I guess I’ll have neither.”

Sans sighed. “I think you should talk to them.”

Papyrus sighed. “I’ll try, bro, I’ll try.”

* * *

“Look, you gotta admit, we fucked up,” Slim said.

“Only because you-” Trim started.

“No, we both fucked up. Both of us.”

“All right, you’re right,” Trim shoved his hands into his jacket pockets with a grunt of frustration. “What do we do?”

“You and I are going to have a long chat, but first I think we should apologize to Papyrus. That really was selfish of us and we really, really upset him.”

“Agreed. Come on,” Trim held out his hand. “I’ll teleport us.”

“Why can’t I teleport us?”

“Slim, please?”

Slim made a small grumbling noise, but yielded as it was stupid for both of them to use up their magic for the same thing. He took Trim’s hand and a moment later they were outside Papyrus’ door.

“WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS NOT HOW YOU COURT SOMEONE!” 

The two froze at the shout. They looked at each other, a nod exchanged between them as they crouched close to the door to listen to the conversation.

As they eavesdropped, their faces fell; did Papyrus really think so little of himself? Did he really not see how much he was desired? How much they adored him?

“Shit,” Trim whispered.

“Fuck,” Slim murmured.

“We gotta fix this,” Trim said.

“Yeah.”

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!”

The demand was made in a harsh whisper and the two had to cover their mouths to keep from yelping in surprise.

Black was glaring at them from the stairs and pointed down them. Trim and Slim obeyed immediately, clearly understanding the indication. Black followed them down.

“KITCHEN.”

“Yes, m’lord.”

Trim only nodded.

“YOU TWO WILL EXPLAIN!” Black demanded once they were all seated around the table. “HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT BE AN EMBARRASSMENT, YOU STUPID MUTT?”

Slim gave Black a leveled look. “Matchstick.”

Black’s eyes softened a little. “Hmph. This must be serious, then, brother.”

“Like a fallen human, bro,” Slim murmured.

Tri had been watching the exchange, glancing at his own brother as well. “You guys fucked something up.”

“Yep,” Trim sad.

“Well, better tell us before they get here,” Tri said, sitting back in his chair.

* * *

Slim and Trim made themselves scarce for the next week. They had apologized to Papyrus when he and Sans came downstairs for dinner, but after that day, Papyrus barely saw them outside of mealtimes. Part of him was relieved, as it seemed like they had stopped stalking him, though he was oddly missing the physical contact from them. It was less creepy to not find the odd gifts at his station, but he felt a little forgotten about.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Papyrus murmured to himself as he began walking home. “You didn’t want them to act all weird, and now that they stopped, you actually miss it? You really are pathetic.”

Papyrus walked through the door, and after he shut it he felt like something was off. The house felt… empty.

He went into the kitchen and found a piece of paper on the table.

“DEAR PAPYRUS, BLACK, TRI, AND I ARE GOING TO ALPHYS’ PLACE FOR TRAINING! I WANTED TO INTRODUCE MY BEST FRIENDS TO MY BESTIE BEST FRIEND! WE MAY BE SLEEPING OVER SO DON’T WORRY ABOUT US! I DO HAVE ONE FAVOR TO ASK - I PLAN ON UPDATING MY CAPTURE ZONE, WOULD YOU PLEASE TAKE OUT SOME OF THE THINGS THAT ARE IN THERE? I’M COUNTING ON YOU, BROTHER! LOVE, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!”

There were doodles of Sans, Black, and Tri after the signature. Papyrus chuckled, dropped the note back on the table and headed towards the door.

“Eh, can’t take me too long to get that stuff out of there, then I’ll go to Muffet’s,” Papyrus said to himself.

However, when he opened the door to their shed, he realized that his plans were out the window in one way or another. The three or four items that had been in there were gone and replaced with many more and some considerably bigger things, so it being a quick chore was no longer a thing.

The floor behind the bars that were way too far apart to actually keep anything prisoner was cleaned. There was a table surrounded by three chairs, three mismatched candlesticks held mismatched candles, and three plates were filled with a mix of tacos, raviolis and bread.

Then there were his would-be-suitors. They were close by, standing in wait of his arrival, each holding something and they extended their arms to hand them to the confused skeleton.

Papyrus opened his mouth, but Slim put a finger to his own mouth and shook his head as he held out the small gathering of echo flowers.

_“We’re sorry.”_

_“We love you.”_

_“You mean a lot to us.”_

_“You’re adorable.”_

_“Your shyness is cute.”_

_“We want to soothe you.”_

_“We want to care for you.”_

_“Please accept our apology.”_

_“Let us make it up to you.”_

Papyrus blinked, looking from the flowers to Slim, to Trim.

“I, I, uhm,” Papyrus stammered.

“We also got you this,” Trim said, holding out a fairly large bottle, shaped like a bear. “It was the biggest bottle we could find.”

Papyrus couldn’t help a small laugh and took the bottle with a nod - most of the teddy bear shaped bottles (which were his secret favorite), were usually about half the size of his hand. This one was almost difficult to hold in the one hand.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said slowly, his smile fading as he looked about the room. “This all seems to be a bit much.”

“We don’t expect anything, Papyrus,” Slim said gently. “We wanted an opportunity to truly apologize and let you know of our intentions.”

“We really are sorry for what’s happened between us all,” Trim said. “We weren’t really thinking, we were being really selfish, we just both wanted you and I guess we didn’t want to share.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened slightly and he moved as if to step back.

“Please, don’t run away,” Slim said, reaching out for Papyrus but stopping himself from touching him. “We talked, and we’re okay with whatever you decide.”

“Decide?” Papyrus’ head was spinning; he felt like he was missing parts of this conversation, and yet he never felt more present in a moment.

Both skeletons kneeled in front of him.

“Papyrus,” Trim said. “If you don’t want either of us, that’s all right. If you prefer Slim over me, that’s all right too.”

“If you prefer Trim over me, there will be no hard feelings,” Slim continued. “And if by some chance you want us both, we will get along for you.”

Papyrus felt himself beginning to shake as he realized he was at a loss as what to do. This all was the last thing he suspected, but then a calm came over him when he realized that this was why they had been missing all week. This setup wouldn’t have taken them that long, but searching for the gifts, planning the echo flowers, _getting along well enough to do it all_ as well as come to the conclusions that they did… and all for him.

Papyrus then felt a pang in his soul as he was finally honest to himself; he liked these two very, very much. While their feelings for him still confused him, he missed them, he cared about them, and he returned their affections.

“I, I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said slowly. “I’ve never had anyone feel this way about me before, at least to this extent, and, and I, uhm…”

He suddenly felt himself turning shy again. The two looked up, smiling at him encouragingly.

“It’s okay,” Trim murmured, reaching out to take Papyrus’ hand.

“It’s okay,” Slim echoed, taking Papyrus’ other hand.

_Damn, he’s so cute,_ they both thought.

It seemed to help give Papyrus the courage he needed.

“I want you both,” he said.

Slim and Trim exchanged a glance; they didn’t quite expect this, but, they had discussed it at length and swore that they would make it work.

“Then you shall have us,” Trim said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the back of Papyrus’ hand.

Slim smiled and got to his feet, taking the flowers and honey from Papyrus and setting them aside before moving in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thank you for giving us a chance,” he murmured.

Trim felt himself bristle and he stood, turning Papyrus’ face towards him. “You are amazing,” he murmured before placing a chaste skeleton kiss on Papyrus’ mouth.

Not to be outdone, Slim eased Papyrus back towards him. “You really are, you’re so cute,” Slim said gently, kissing Papyrus as well, but slipping his tongue out to trace over Papyrus’ mouth briefly.

Trim moved forward so he was pressed against Papyrus’ back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could feel the other skeleton shudder as he dragged his tongue up the back of his neck.

“Mm, feels good to hold you,” Trim murmured against his vertebrae.

Papyrus’ voice felt caught in his throat as the two took turns kissing him along his neck, on his face and mouth.

“S-stop, t-too fast,” he finally gasped.

At this point, Papyrus was tightly sandwiched between them both, four arms holding him protectively.

“Sorry, so easy to get carried away with you,” Slim murmured with a small smile.

“Can’t say I’m too sorry,” Trim chuckled. “Turns me on when you’re all flustered.”

Papyrus began wondering if it was possible to blush so much one burst into flame.

“Let’s take a step back, then,” Slim said.

“Yeah, we’re supposed to be courting you all properly, and according to your bro, we at least owe you dinner,” Trim said.

Papyrus nodded. “I think that’s a wonderful idea,” he said, thankful that he would be getting a small break from the physical affection; while he quite enjoyed it, it was feeling a little overwhelming.

“But maybe,” Trim purred, his mouth pressing a small kiss to the side of his neck.

“We can have you for dessert,” Slim said with a smile, licking his fangs as he stared down at Papyrus.

_Or maybe these two will be the end of me,_ Papyrus thought, both nervous and excited to see where this evening would lead them.


	2. To Bind and Bed a Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Trim want to take their relationship with Swap to the next level, Black and Tri also decide to have a little fun with Blue.

Papyrus was dating both Slim and Trim, and Sans couldn’t be happier for his little brother. He was smiling more, chatting more, and while Sans was dismayed at the increase in puns, still, his brother was socializing within their little, well, Sans had to say they were a family now.

It had been a few months, and there didn’t seem to be a way to get their variations back to their worlds, but truth be told, neither of them wanted to return. Sans had no problem with this setup, though, however he was finding a few… issues.

Such as having the table shake when one of the tall skeletons playing footsie with Papyrus under the table, making him jump from the unexpected contact, and thereby making the table shake during their meals.

Sans also took exception when he came home from his sentry shift and found Slim had pinned Papyrus against the wall in the living room, his face buried in his brother’ neck and his hands roaming under the orange hoodie. Papyrus’ face was twisted into an unreadable expression.

Sans flared, his big brother instincts kicking in as he immediately marched over to them and pulled Slim back by his jacket.

“EXCUSE ME,” Sans said with a big grin, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I NEED TO SPEAK TO MY _LITTLE_ BROTHER FOR A MOMENT.”

“Sure thing,” Slim said, looking nonplussed at the interruption, even giving Papyrus a saucy wink as he turned and made for the back door.

Papyrus was absolutely burning with embarrassment by the time Sans turned on him.

“PAPYRUS! ARE YOU OKAY? DID HE HURT YOU?! I SAW THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, HE WAS HURTING YOU, WASN’T HE?!? I’M GOING TO-!”

“Sans, please!” Papyrus begged, his entire face a bright orange. “Please, please calm down. No, Slim wasn’t hurting me, I swear.”

Sans paused, briefly replaying the scene in his head, taking in his brother’s reactions, then took a deep breath to calm himself.

“I apologize, Papyrus,” Sans said, turning to him and reaching up to put his hands on his shoulders. “You are my little brother and I worry about you. I know Slim and Trim have good intentions and all, just…”

Sans’ eyes began to tear as he realized just how big his brother was. He was no longer the child that sat back and watched as Sans and the other children played, no longer the babybones that cuddled next to him for Fluffy Bunny.

“Sans?”

Papyrus’ voice broke him from his reverie, and he wiped his face with the back of a gloved hand with a chuckle.

“Sorry, don’t mind me,” Sans said, grinning again. “I’m going to go make dinner.”

“Hey bro?”

Sans stopped halfway to the kitchen.

“Thanks, and, I’m sorry, I’ll talk to Slim; that really was inappropriate.”

Sans grinned. “It’s okay, Papyrus, as long as you’re not getting hurt is all I care about.”

Sans skipped off to the kitchen while Papyrus went off in search of his boyfriend.

* * *

“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EMBARASSING US?” Black yelled, smacking Slim with his glove.

“Come on, bro, I couldn’t help it,” Slim whined. “And I thought he wouldn’t be home that soon!”

Black growled and threw his glove aside. “YOU STILL NEED TO COOL IT, YOU HORNY MUTT! I THOUGHT DATING THAT WUSS WOULD FINALLY GET YOU LAID AND CALM YOU THE FUCK DOWN!”

“Speaking of calming the fuck down,” Trim said, sticking his head through the bedroom door.

“FUCKING HELL, DON’T YOU BASTARDS KNOCK?”

“We did!” Tri said, bounding into the room, dragging his brother through before slamming the door shut again with little decorum. “You were screaming so loud we could hear you in our room! I’d be surprised if the others don’t come up here too!”

“Feh, you think I would be that stupid? I sent Blue out on an errand and told him to take his half-wit brother with him,” Black growled, crossing his arms.

“Hey, now, that’s our Papyrus you’re talking about,” Trim said, sizing up Black.

“Stop it,” Tri said, yanking Trim back by the edge of his jacket.

“Really, what is it with you two? You three have been dating for months and you still act like you’re trying to get laid,” Black huffed.

“We are,” Slim and Trim murmured their reply simultaneously.

Black and Tri stared.

“What- Why? Does that guy think he’s too good for my bro?” Tri asked, the triangles in his eyes beginning to spin wildly.

“Chill bro, it’s not like that at all,” Trim said with a sigh, moving over to lean against the wall, his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, Papyrus is a little… slow. We’re trying to not scare him or anything, and we get to making out and such, but then he seems satisfied and we stop.”

“Man, you guys must be clocking a lot of alone time,” Tri said with a grin.

“Not really,” Slim said with a small smile, glancing over at Trim. “We’ve decided to have an… arrangement.”

Black and Tri looked between the two. Black made a disgusted look while Tri snickered.

“Too much info for me,” Black sneered. “Don’t you think you two should be bringing your boyfriend into that mix?”

“We’re trying, but when we get him off balance enough to let us be more intimate, Blue gets in the way,” Trim said with a slight huff.

“It’s like he has radar,” Slim groaned, dropping onto the floor with a sigh.

Black hummed thoughtfully for a few minutes as silence descended upon the four of them. After a while, he sighed.

“AS USUAL, IT IS ALL LEFT TO THE MALEVOLENT SANS!” Black declared, straightening himself as he made his declaration. “I BELIEVE I CAN KEEP BLUE BUSY, BUT IF I FIND THAT YOU TWO WASTED THIS OPPORTUNITY, I WILL TAKE IT OUT ON BOTH YOUR ASSES!”

Slim looked at his brother questioningly. Tri looked puzzled.

“Hm. What are you going to do?” Trim asked.

Black smirked as he sauntered over to where he had a bunch of black rope neatly wrapped.

“BLUE HAS SHOWN INTEREST IN MY ROPE-TYING SKILLS,” Black said, stroking the rope affectionately. “PERHAPS IT IS TIME I SHOW HIM THAT IT CAN BE USED FOR MORE THAN JUST SETTING TRAPS AND PUZZLE CALIBRATION.”

“Oh! Oh! Can I come, too? I wanna see! Please!” Tri said excitedly, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

Black eyed his odd double. “Sure, Tri. In fact, you could be of immense help.”

Tri grinned widely. Black shook his head before he turned his attention back to his brother.

“NOW, HERE’S THE PLAN…”

* * *

Sans wandered through the woods, reading the note that had been left on his super cool sentry station.

“Blue, meet Tri and I by the far side of the lake. I want to give you two a special lesson with rope since you were so interested in my super cool knots. Don’t worry about your brother; he is having a date with our brothers. Sincerely, The Malevolent Sans!”

Sans’ footsteps sped up a little as he read the note, his eyes transforming into stars as his excitement grew.

“This is wonderful! I always wanted to know how Black did his cool rope tricks!” Sans said, his voice giddy as he nearly broke into a run.

The far side of the lake in Snowdin was a pretty remote area; most monsters didn’t venture this far into the forest. The only other thing out here were The Ruins, and since no one has been able to open the door for years, there really wasn’t a reason to be out here.

Unless a few cool skeletons wanted to have an extra special one-on-one private training session.

Well, one-on-one-on-one in this case.

“BLUE!” Tri shouted with a grin when Sans came into view.

Black looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Took you long enough.”

Sans tilted his head at what he was looking at; Tri was swinging from a tree, wrapped up in dark purple rope. The rope was wrapped around him in an intricate pattern, locking his arms behind his back, tying his ankles to his femurs, and keeping him suspended from a thick tree branch.

It took Sans an extra moment to realize that Tri wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“I SEE YOU ARE IN AWE OF MY SKILLS WITH ROPE,” Black declared, striking a pose next to Tri.

“Heeheehee, this is fun,” Tri giggled, moving himself so he swung more.

“Oh, wowzers, I, uh, I wasn’t expecting that at all,” Sans murmured, taking a few cautious steps towards the others. “Tri, aren’t you cold?”

“NOPE! GOT NO SKIN!”

“He’s fine,” Black said reassuringly, reaching out to brush a hand over a bare bone before giving Sans a pointed look. “Are you doubting my skills to keep my playthings safe?”

“Playthings?”

Black chuckled and moved over to Sans. “Yes, Blue, playthings. He consented to it, it’s all right.”

“Tri?” Sans asked.

“BLACK’S RIGHT!” Tri said cheerfully.

Black chuckled, taking up the cord of rope he had attached to his belt, unwinding just enough to toss a length around Sans’ shoulder and tugging him closer.

“You still want to learn about rope?” Black purred, leaning in to nuzzle the side of his face.

Sans shivered at the pleasant sensation.

“Y-yes, please,” Sans murmured.

“My pleasure.”

* * *

Papyrus’ back was pressed into the closed bedroom door, pinned there by the shock of the image before him.

While Trim and Slim had cut down on their fighting, they still bantered quite a bit. Papyrus didn’t think the other two ever got involved with one another on their own, even when the three of them were on their dates, their attention was focused on Papyrus, but Papyrus usually found he was so overwhelmed by their attention that he wasn’t aware of much of anything else.

He had intended on taking a nap, but he found his bed was occupied by his boyfriends.

His naked boyfriends.

Who were touching one another.

Touching each other’s ribs. Touching each other’s pelvis’. Touching each other’s…

Papyrus’ face turned very deep orange when his eyes wandered downwards.

“Oh, hey Swap,” Slim said with his usual lazy smile.

“You okay, babe?” Trim asked.

Papyrus’ teeth chattered for a moment as he searched for words.

“Uhm, I, uh, I’m sorry,” Papyrus said, one hand searching for the doorknob. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, no, sweetie, you didn’t,” Trim said.

Papyrus glanced between them. “W-what are you two doing?”

“Come sit,” Slim said, patting the mattress.

“I’d rather not.”

“All right. Well, you know we love you very, very much, Papyrus,” Slim started.

“We have a lot of fun when we make out and such, but you don’t seem to be ready to go further, which is fine, again, we love you, we don’t mind waiting,” Trim said.

“But, to be honest, it’s left us a little…”

Trim rolled his eyes slightly. “It leaves us with a horrible case of blue bones.”

Papyrus blinked. “What?”

“We’re horny,” Slim finished.

“Oh.”

“So, we came up with an arrangement,” Trim said, trailing a hand up Slim’s leg. “And we were just waiting for when you might be ready to join us.”

Papyrus still looked like he was about to burst into flames, but there was an unmistakable trace of intrigue in his eyes.

“Why don’t you pull up a chair, dollface?” Trim said.

“I, uh, I don’t have a chair in here,” Papyrus murmured. He moved over to the very end corner of his bed, sitting down carefully. “I, I’ll just sit here, and, uhm, well, if I can just watch you guys?”

“Sure, babe,” Slim said.

“All good, love,” Trim said as he and Slim moved a little so Papyrus could see them both.

“Hmm, now, where were we?” Slim murmured, leaning in to Trim to nip at his shoulder.

“Does it really matter?” Trim asked, running a hand over Slim’s ribs.

“I suppose not, especially now that we have an audience,” Slim gave Papyrus a wink.

“A very cute audience,” Trim agreed.

The two continued to brush their hands over each other’s bones. Papyrus watched as they each sighed softly, noticing that Slim shuddered and let out a soft moan when Trim leaned down to lick along one of his floating ribs. Slim seemed to know exactly how to return the favor as he scratched his fingertips up the inside of Trim’s leg.

Papyrus began pulling at the neck of his hoodie; was it getting too warm in there?

“Make yourself comfortable,” Trim said.

“We can help you if you want,” Slim offered.

“N-no, I, I’m okay,” Papyrus said, pulling his sweater off quickly and nearly throwing it on the ground.

“Eager there, Swap?” Trim asked.

“N-no!”

“Hmm, too bad,” Slim murmured, moving around to behind Trim’s back. “I must be honest with you, Swap, I’d love to be touching you right now like this; Trim is fun and all, but your bones have a certain smooth, softness to them.”

Slim trailed his hands up and down Trim’s arms before biting gently along his collarbones, making him shudder.

“Mmm, Slim’s pretty good,” Trim murmured. “I like it rough, but he can be gentle, and frankly that’s a tad maddening. Though I would love to see you being driven to that brink, Swap.”

“Huh, you have a good idea, for once,” Slim scratched along Trim’s ribs, making him arch back. “I’d love to touch you like this, Swap, see how much you can take.”

Papyrus hid his squirming, albeit not very well. “P-probably not much,” he murmured.

“Maybe, but it would be a beautiful sight,” Trim said, taking hold of one of Slim’s hands, turning the wrist upwards and kissing it gently. “Maybe we should take it easy with him, like this.”

Papyrus watched with rapt attention as Trim lazily dragged the tip of his tongue along each bone in Slim’s wrist. Slim visibly shivered at the attention and even let a low moan loose, which in turn made Swap shift where he sat again. Trim continue to lick and began to leave soft nibbles along Slim’s arm, turning towards him when he got higher, then he began to bite harder as he reached his neck.

Slim tilted his head back for Trim and allowed him to do what he wanted. Trim took full advantage, seeking out the little spots Slim loved, his hands rubbing across his ribs one at a time. As Trim was occupied, Slim look Papyrus straight in the eyes; Papyrus looked a bit like an animal caught in the headlights, but his hands seemed to start moving on their own, rubbing along his femurs.

“It’s okay if you want to touch yourself, sweetheart,” Slim murmured.

“That I’d love to see,” Trim said, glancing over his shoulder to grin at Papyrus.

“I, I don’t know how,” Papyrus murmured.

His partners chuckled, but the laughter was warm without any hint of teasing. Trim moved behind Slim now, wanting to make sure he could see Papyrus as well.

“You might wanna start by getting rid of your clothes,” Trim said sweetly. “They tend to get in the way.”

“Oh, right.”

_Fucking hell, he is too cute,_ both Slim and Trim thought about the same time.

Papyrus’ hands trembled as he removed his tank top, but then they were downright shaking as he tried to unbutton his pants.

“Need a hand there, love?” Slim asked, reaching forward.

Trim lean over and smacked Slim’s hand. “Now, now, you know there’s no touching unless he asks.”

Papyrus had nearly leapt off the bed when Slim leaned towards him, but he needed to stand up to push his pants down, and once he was as nude as his partners, he sat back on the edge of his bed again, looking more flushed and embarrassed than before.

“You’re beautiful,” Slim murmured.

“Stunning,” Trim agreed.

“S-stop it,” Papyrus muttered.

“Heh, it’s only going to get worse from here,” Trim said. “Look up here, sweetie, and just follow my lead.”

Papyrus shyly looked back up at the two and saw Trim putting his hands over Slim’s ribcage, his fingers lightly brushing over them. Papyrus’ hands slowly rose to his own ribcage and he began to copy the movements. Trim let him feel those sensations for a moment, then he pressed one hand against Slim’s sternum and ran his other hand up the front of his neck, fingertips tracing each bone.

As the lesson continued, Papyrus began to let out small, breathy moans. Slim and Trim were watching him very closely, noting each reaction and what he did to cause it.

“The more you touch yourself, the more beautiful you are,” Trim murmured.

“The little sounds you’re making,” Slim said.

“Your little shudders when you find a nice spot,” Trim added.

“The way your magic is flushing your bones.”

“I can just imagine what you’d look like under our hands.”

“How lovely would you look between us as we lovingly dote on you?”

“Touching you.”

“Kissing.”

“Licking.”

“Nipping.”

With each word, Papyrus’ face was contorting a little more, he was nearly gasping for breath and looking pained.

“Slim, Trim,” he moaned.

“Yes, darling?” the two replied.

“P-please, I, I want…” he squirmed where he sat. “Please, touch me, too?”

The two glanced at one another, then back at Swap.

“I dunno, Swap, it doesn’t really sound like you want it,” Trim said.

“Are you sure? We can stop now, if you like, maybe this is all too much for you,” Slim said.

“No! Please!” Papyrus begged. “Please, I want to know how it feels, I, I need you two, please?”

“Hmm, he is awfully cute when he begs,” Trim said, moving closer to him.

“He is, but, I think that was enough teasing,” Slim said. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Papyrus still looked a little hesitant, but when Slim reached a hand out towards him with his kindest smile, Papyrus’ shaky hand reached out to take it, and he was immediately pulled into am embrace between the both of them.

Trim and Slim just enjoyed the feel of Papyrus between them; this was the first time all three of them were able to touch each other without clothing or anything else in the way. Slim tilted Papyrus’ chin up and kissed him as Trim began rubbing his spine and the back of his ribs gently. Slim caressed Papyrus' legs, trailing teasingly close to his pelvis but avoiding the more sensitive area. Trim also took his turn to kiss Papyrus, who was slowly melting into a trembling, moaning mess.

"W-wait!" Papyrus gasped.

The two immediately went still, then adjusted themselves to hold Papyrus in a more protective manner.

"What is it?" Slim asked.

"Did we hurt you?" Trim followed up with a concerned frown.

Papyrus shook his head, breathing hard. "No, no, just... this is... it feels so good... it's..."

"Shh, it's okay," Slim murmured, hushing him gently. "You're quite sensitive, and you've never gone this far before, hmm?"

Papyrus blushed and continued to stutter a little as he spoke. "Well, I read the Dating Manual, though, it didn't say anything about this."

"Didn't you read the advanced one?" Trim asked.

"There's an advanced one?"

"That would be a 'no,' then."

"Listen, sweetheart, I'll be straight with you," Slim said, tilting Papyrus' face towards him to look him in the eyes and make sure he was focused. "Trim and I love you, and we want you. If we continue, it’s likely we’re going to have sex. You can say no at any time, though, we promise not to force you."

Papyrus glanced over at Trim, them back to Slim. Both had serious, but unmistakably lust-glazed eyes, he could feel the pulse of their magic and his was responding in kind.

"We're here to catch you if you fall," Trim murmured into his neck.

A different kind of warmth began to spread through Papyrus' magic, feeling the love and assurance from the other two, loosening his concerns and knowing that he was safe.

"Stars, please, take me," Papyrus murmured.

Trim chuckled and began to lightly nibble his clavicle as Slim smiled and kissed Papyrus again.

* * *

"I don't know how I'm supposed to learn how to tie ropes from here," Sans said, wriggling in the ropes that held him suspended.

Black ignored him for a moment, circling around him to admire his work, make sure that Sans was secure, and playfully poked Tri to make him sway as he giggled; the crazy little skeleton had wriggled so much in the ropes that he now was hopelessly tangled in them and hanging upside down.

“You sure you’re still okay?” Black murmured to him as he passed.

“NEVER BETTER! THIS IS FUN!” Tri said with a wide grin.

“Fucking psycho,” Black sighed as he moved back in front of Sans. “Are you comfortable, Blue?”

“You keep asking that, I’m fine,” Sans said with a small frown.

“Skeletons are a little more susceptible to injuries with rope; it can slide too easily between our joints and get caught on our bones, so I will ask you as many times as I deem necessary and you WILL answer me honestly,” Black growled.

“All right, but, I still would like to know why you did this, and how am I going to learn?”

Black smiled. He had tied Sans’ wrists together and suspended them above his head, he wrapped a body harness around him and kept him suspended just above the ground so his toes barely brushed the snow, but he was supported and should feel no strain anywhere. Black enjoyed how the position made Sans’ shirt ride up slightly, exposing a teasing peek at his spine.

“The best way to learn how to capture your prey,” Black said with a low purr as he moved close to Sans. “Is to be in their position, be as vulnerable as they will be when you finally have them where you want them.”

Sans gulped as Black leaned in even closer, one hand running up the outside of his leg as his sharp teeth brushed close to where his ear would be.

“So, how does it feel, Blue, to be completely at my mercy?” Black all but whispered, his hands both resting on Blue’s hips. “You know, I can do pretty much whatever I want to you right now.”

“B-b-but you, you wouldn’t hurt me, right?” Blue stammered.

“Not unless you want me to,” Black’s grip on his hips tightened and he moved in closer to brush his body up against him. “Though there are plenty of ways I could torment you without actually inflicting pain.”

“Nngh,” Blue groaned, biting back a full-out moan over what Black was doing to him.

“So, tell me Blue, do you want to continue this lesson?” Black murmured.

“Oh, stars, please, yes,” Blue murmured.

“I WANNA FUCK ‘IM, TOO!” Tri suddenly shouted.

Black grumbled as Blue started to laugh.

_That stupid, fucking mutt better be making this shit worth it,_ Black thought.

* * *

“You ready, there, sweetheart?” Slim asked.

Papyrus moaned around the purple magic in his mouth. Trim groaned as the other pulled off, a bit of purple magic mixing with Papyrus’ orange, dripping a bit from his mouth.

“Please,” Papyrus begged. “Please, just do it, I can’t take anymore.”

“I think you should give him what he wants,” Trim said, stroking Papyrus’ skull as he leaned forward to swallow him again. “Mmm, he has been really, really good for us.”

Slim rubbed along Papyrus’ spine; he was lying on his side between the two, his mouth was occupied with Trim’s dick while Slim was carefully and gently fingering the entrance that has formed near his tailbone, all while both of them murmured praise and encouragement.

As it was, it was almost too much for Papyrus to bear.

Slim carefully hooked one arm under Papyrus’ leg, lifting it as he moved himself closer, also lying on his side, and slowly pressing himself into Papyrus’ quivering entrance.

Papyrus moaned and hummed in pleasure around Trim, making him throw his head back with a pleased sound, his tongue hanging out.

“Fuck, Papyrus,” Slim murmured as he pressed himself in completely.

Papyrus whimpered, pulling off Trim for a moment, wrapping his arms around his hips and pressing his head against his pelvis as pleasure wracked his body.

“Easy there, love, we got you,” Trim murmured.

“M-more,” Papyrus moaned after another moment. He looked up at Trim. “More, please.”

Trim chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. “You heard the monster, Slim.”

“Yeah,” Slim nodded, and began to move with slowly motions and shallow thrusts.

Papyrus moved back to sucking off Trim, needing something to distract him from the pleasant burn building where he and Slim were joined.

“Shit, that’s wonderful, Papyrus,” Trim panted.

Slim pulled out a little more and moved a little faster, which made Papyrus moan more, which pulled the same reaction from Trim. Slim noticed Trim was curling in over Papyrus, putting him fairly close, so he reached out to curve a hand around the side of his face, coaxing him to come closer for a kiss.

Even though the slow and fairly easy pace was good to start, the three soon became eager to reach their peak. They didn’t necessarily move faster (they were quite lazy, after all), but the long strokes, deep thrusts, throaty moans and murmurs of praise were enough to keep them going.

“Ahhh, wha- Slim, I- oh stars, wha-?!” Papyrus stammered.

Slim could feel the tightening around his cock and knew what it meant.

“Trim, help Papyrus cum for us,” Slim murmured.

Trim nodded, sliding down a bit to capture Papyrus’ mouth with his, guiding one of his hands to his cock while he gripped Papyrus’.

“Follow my lead and relax, we got you,” Trim murmured.

Papyrus could barely nod.

It didn’t take much longer before Papyrus’ entire body tensed and he nearly shrieked as he came, orange magic spurting out and covering Trim’s hands. Trim groaned, his purple magic joining Papyrus’ as he, too reached his peak.

“Almost there,” Slim murmured.

Papyrus gasped when another wave of warmth burst inside of him when Slim came, whimpering at the odd sensation as Slim pulled out gently before collapsing on the bed and curling close to his back.

The three lanky skeletons just cuddled for a moment as their bodies calmed and cooled, then as their sense began to return, Trim and Slim peppered Papyrus with kisses and soft strokes.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Trim asked.

“Stars, that was amazing,” Papyrus breathed, then he winced a little when he tried to move. “Hurts a little.”

“Sometimes your first time does, I’m so sorry,” Slim said.

“It’s okay, I think,” Papyrus made another face as he tried to shift. “Shit, if I start walking funny, Sans is going to have a fit.”

Trim chuckled and Slim shook his head.

“I’d be surprised if your bro wasn’t walking a little funny himself tomorrow, if I know my bro,” Slim said.

Papyrus blinked. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oooo, Slim, you’re gonna be in trouble,” Trim teased.

“Fuck off.”

“Just did.”

“Fucking stars, you two.”

“I’d say we fucked the brightest star out there,” Trim chuckled, licking up Papyrus’ neck.

Papyrus shivered.

“Maybe you want to try both of us at once?” Slim asked before licking up Papyrus’ spine.

“Mmph! N-not sure about that yet,” Papyrus stammered. “Ooo, but, you guys can keep doing that… though you’re still going to tell me what your brother is planning to do to mine.”

“I believe I can distract you,” Slim murmured, fingering Papyrus’ tailbone.

“And that’s something I can definitely cooperate on,” Trim said, beginning to bite Papyrus’ neck.

“Of all the things you two decide to get along on,” Papyrus murmured.

But, truth be told, he didn’t mind one bit.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Trim asked with a hint of amusement as Papyrus winced after pulling his shorts on.

“Fuck you and fuck your other alternate self,” Papyrus grumbled.

“Already did, darling,” Trim said, nuzzling the side of his face before he left the bedroom.

Papyrus sighed and steeled himself for the walk downstairs and the awkward breakfast with everyone.

Surprisingly, the meal didn’t seem to be any different than any other, except that Sans didn’t sit. Papyrus had lowered himself slowly into his chair, but no one seemed to notice except his boyfriends, who were watching him carefully.

“You guys must have had fun yesterday,” Black said, a fingertip running along the edge of his glass of water. “You all skipped dinner.”

“What can we say? We were _bone_ -tired,” Trim said.

“FROM ALL THE BONING?” Tri shouted with an almost maniacal laugh.

“Bro, I love ya, but your jokes suck,” Trim said.

“Sans, come and eat,” Papyrus prompted, hoping to move the topic of the conversation elsewhere.

“I AM PERFECTLY ALL RIGHT, BROTHER!” Sans said a little too loudly and brightly.

“BLUE, SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST,” Black ordered.

Papyrus stared as Sans shuddered at the order and moved gingerly to obey. The moment of pain that crossed his face as he sat was unmistakable and seemed familiar.

Papyrus couldn’t help a small chuckle, deciding to tease his brother in private later.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
